The Dragon Key
by Dillandau
Summary: Dilandau sells Van to the Palazzo to become a pleasure slave. VanxDil, VanxMisc. Rape, Yaoi, Slavery, Not very explicit . **REPOST** Updated 2-15-03
1. Default Chapter

Title: Revenge  
  
Spoilers: Some - none  
  
Warning. Dilandau x Van Rape. This gets disturbing.  
  
Author: Dilandau  
  
Flames are welcomed.  
  
The sun was low in the sky, and Dilandau, captain of the dragon slayers, was sitting, half hidden by shadows in the dimly lit quarters where the dragon slayers spent their nights and free time. If you could see his eyes, which you couldn't as they were covered by the darkness of the shadows, you would see that his expression was blank, starring at a point on the floor as if trying to burn a hole through it. His right hand was tracing a scar, starkly visible on his pale skin, and if you were close enough, you would barely hear him murmur a single name with every breath. Van . Suddenly a soft laugh escaped his barely moving lips, sounding explosive in the quiet room. The dragon slayers turned to look at him, and then each other with worry as their captain's laughter grew louder. "Chesta ." He murmured, with sudden calmness. Chesta turned towards him, cringing, expecting a blow to the stomach, or maybe the face. "Y..Yes Dilandau-Sama?" "Do you know what I'm going to do.when I catch that boy .. I'm sure you know his name ." "You mean .. Van, Dilandau-sama?" He turned his nervous gaze to the other five dragon slayers who were watching the exchange between their fellow comrade and their captain. "You would kill him when you caught him . right?" "WRONG!" Chesta suddenly found himself on the ground, holding his left cheek looking up at his captain who was now standing, hand still outstretched from the blow he had just dealt. "I will humiliate him, scar him like he has done to me! I want to hurt him.I want him begging me for mercy." With that, he began his manic laughter as his loyal dragon slayers cringed. "Now. Laugh."  
  
Elsewhere in the Floating Fortress.  
  
A figure laying face down on the floor of one of the many rooms in the Floating Fortress stirred, and managed to lift himself up enough to be able to see his surroundings. His vision was a bit blurry, but he was able to make out a dresser, a small cot in the corner of the room, and two doors, one on each side of the room. He lifted himself into a sitting position, still on the floor, shaking his head and running one hand through chocolate brown tresses, trying to remember just where he was and why. Realization dawned on the boy just as he heard the doorknob of the first door turn, and he jumped to his feet, stumbling for the dimness had not yet left his mind. He felt sluggish and heavy, wondering to himself if this was the after effect of some drug. The door opened, and the dark figure of his brother stepped inside, not looking the least surprised at the sight of his brother. "Folken . why ." Folken shook his head, refusing to look at the form of his younger brother.  
  
"It is not a necessity for you to know. I came to check up on you, and now that I see you are indeed fine, I shall go." With that, he turned and left. The distinct sound of a door locking was heard from the other side.  
  
"Damn Folken, NO!" Van threw his fist into the wall, wincing as pins and needles raced up his arm, and a small sob escaped his lips. He tried to make himself as small as he could, curling up into a ball while leaning against one of the stark white walls, wallowing in dispair.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
Dilandau walked confidently down the hallway, dressed in that fine uniform of his, smirking at the looks of awe and respect he gained by just walking his men to the training room. Yes, even with that ghastly scar that marred his perfect features, he still held that special something that made him superior, that of course was why he had been chosen to lead the dragon slayers. The dragon slayers walked behind their captain, looking as dignified as they could to please their master. Every now and then though, you would hear a quiet whisper, a barely audible conversation between two dragon slayers sharing the latest gossip of the Floating Fortress.  
  
"And you know . I heard that Folken's brother is back in the Fortress again-"  
  
"The one Dilandau-sama hates so much?"  
  
"Yeah, I've heard he's staying in a room again, not a dungeon cell. We don't even get our own rooms. That's su-" The whole procession stopped as Dilandau halted abruptly, the last two dragon slayers in the line, Miguel and Dallet finding themselves on the floor for they had walked straight into Chesta and Gatti. They all turned to stair at the back of their captain who was still standing in the middle of the hallway, dangerously still.  
  
"Did you say . that Van is in this Fortress . right now?"  
  
"Yes Dilandau-Sama .. I mean, that's what I've heard."  
  
Dilandau suddenly spun around to face the trembling Miguel, that blank look dominating his features instead of that vaguely smug one that he was known for. "Go. Go to the training room, I'll meet you there." With that he turned and walked in the opposite direction, oblivious to the stairs focused on his back.  
  
  
  
Van lay on the small white cot that matched the walls, and pretty much everything else in the room. He had explored the small expanse of the room, finding nothing of use to his escape inside. The dresser was empty, and the second door had turned out to be a bathroom with all the normalities of a bathroom except a shower. He had one arm flung over his eyes, and didn't bother to get up as he heard the door rattle, a signal that someone was about to enter. He had figured that it was just his brother again, and said nothing as he felt the presence of another enter the room. It was only when he heard a soft chuckle that definitely did not belong to his brother that he looked to view the intruder. He nearly choked as he met Dilandau's garnet colored gaze, scrambling to his feet in seconds.  
  
"You!.Dilandau, what are you doing here?" All he got from the slightly crazed captain was an amused stare. He watched in silence as the taller teenager took a few steps closer to him until they were almost touching. Dilandau suddenly lashed out at the draconian, punching him in the jaw, sending him reeling back onto the cot in which he had just risen from.  
  
"I've been waiting for a long time to see you like this.." More manic laughter. Van pulled himself up to give his assailant a look of contempt, a trail of blood making its way from the corner of his mouth, down to his chin. "You . I'll kill you this time Dilandau, not just scar your face. Remember who did that?" With that, he launched himself at the albino, taking him by surprise and knocking him to the ground. A brief struggle ensued, each trying to force the other to the bottom. Finally, Dilandau pinned the boy king's arms above his head, straddling the other's waist to keep him from escaping his grasp. Their breathing was harsh, and Dilandau gave the boy a smug kind of smirk, pulling a small knife from the inside of his now bloodstained uniform. He let the light play on the blade, holding it up to the others face so he could see the sharpness of the edge. "You lose, King Van. You don't have your little bitch Hitomi to help you know . or that pansy Allen either." He murmured, bringing the edge of the blade dangerously close to the other's eye. He pressed down, and dragged the blade from the corner of his captives left eye to the base of his face, delighting in the trail of blood left behind. He smirked at the boy trapped under his weight as he licked the blood from the blade, watching the mask of horror on his captive's face. He dropped the blade, and with his now free hand, he slapped the boy across his left cheek, smearing his blood across his face. He laughed softly at the small grunt issued by the abused boy. "Look now, we match. Some King you are, can't protect himself let alone a whole country." He tilted his head, smirking at the glare of pure hatred he received. "You don't like that Van-Sama? Speaking of sama, I don't believe you don't treat me with enough respect .. I want you to say it Van . Say Dilandau-sama." Van gritted his teeth, snarling at the other boy. "I wouldn't lower myself that low..Let me go, or Folken will.." "Folken won't do anything, because he won't know." Smirk. He leaned over the boy, grabbing one of his captured hands. "Say it." "Neve-Ahhh." The resounding crack of a breaking bone filled the room followed by a short scream from the boy now struggling under the captain's grasp. "Want to say it now?" "N..No..Ahhhh." Another crack and another muffled yelp filled the room. Dilandau reached for a third finger, smirking at the pained look on the other's face. "This must be painful Van.. Why don't you just give in? I see those tears. Do you wish to cry before me?" The boy bit his lip, blood seeping from where skin had been broken. Dilandau shrugged, and applied pressure when he heard Van murmur something under his breath. "What was that Van?" "Dilandau-sama.." The boy choked out, turning away from the boy sitting on top of him "Will you kill me now..?" The albino smirked and laughed. "You break so easily Van, besides, there are much more interesting things to do to you while you're alive. For an instance, torture, rape, then death, not specifically in that order. I could rape you first, then torture your defiled body, then grant you death. I could even torture you, then kill you, then rape your dead body." He laughed harder at the expression of pure horror on the boy's face as his struggles began anew. "You wouldn't . dare touch me .." He said through gritted teeth, trying with all the strength left in him to escape the others grasp. "Heheh. I beg to differ. I think I might just rape you and then kill you, torture has never been my thing." "You.Fag. I always knew you were gay.." The albino said nothing, but hauled the boy to his feet, forcing him onto the bed, holding him down with his weight. For hours later, the screams of a tortured soul drifted through the empty halls of the Floating Fortress.  
  
When it was finally over, Dilandau lifted himself off the bleeding and nearly unconscious Van. He snickered at the once pridefull king of Fanalia, now reduced to a whimpering mess on the cot stained red with blood. He dressed himself, smoothing his immaculate hair back, giving the boy one last look over. The boy's body was covered in bleeding scratches, cuts, and bruises of various colors, and tears seeped from the corners of the boys non seeing eyes. Dilandau smirked as he brought a small bottle from his pocket, a flask of alcohol he had saved for such an occasion. He poured it over the tortured boy, almost smiling at the pained noises the boy made as the alcohol came in contact with the boy's many wounds. He then turned around; taking a pack of matches out of his pocket and lighting one, throwing it over his shoulder onto the alcohol soaked boy as he left. He closed the door, oblivious to the screams coming from inside, and calmly walked towards the training room. The sun began to rise. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Yes, I'm evil to Van --; But then again, I am Dilandau-Sama ) 


	2. Part 2

This is not finished ) Yet. Title: Revenge part 2 Author: Dilandau Warning: Disturbedness Spoilers: little-none ______________________________________________________  
  
He was burning. He could see the orange tongues of fire dancing around his charred body on the insides of his eyelids. He could smell the distinct odor of burning flesh. He could feel the flames eating away at his skin. He tried to scream, he rolled around to put the fire out, he cried out for mercy. All that he could hear was the crackling of the flames, and that laugh. That laugh that had haunted his dreams since he had been captured by his brother, and tortured by Dilandau. He opened his eyes to see the garnet orbs reflecting the orange flames back into his own eyes, and one pale hand holding the ornate blade stained red with his own blood. He screamed. He yelled, he begged for mercy. He also woke up.  
  
The boy's eyes shot open, and he quickly scrambled to a siting position in his bed. He smoothed back sweat soaked tresses, and turned towards the door where an anxious looking Hitomi was standing. "Van..Are you all right?"  
  
"Y..yes.. I'm fine." He cleared his throat, cursing that tremor in his voice. Hitomi crossed the short distance between herself and the boy king of Fanelia, sitting near the foot of his bed, gazing upon him with worried eyes.  
  
"If there's something wrong.you would tell me, right?"  
  
"There are some things that aren't meant to be told." he murmured, his voice sounding hoarse even to himself. The girl nodded, shifting her gaze to the floor.  
  
"You will never tell us what happened in the Fortress will you? You don't have to, I can see it pains you deeply." Van closed his eyes tightly, his fists clenching and unclenching. How he wished that he could tell her, tell someone, but he knew that once they all knew, they would be disgusted. Revolted of the weakness of their king. It was unfair. The king of Fanelia becoming scared of the dark, scared of the life giving fire because of some madman. Someone he knew he could beat with ease.  
  
"I wish I could tell you Hitomi. I really do. I just can't right now. Maybe in the future, but not now." He ran his hand down the new scar on the left side of his face, feeling how the flesh rose and fell on either side of the scar tissue. Hitomi nodded, watching the way he traced the scar mirroring his enemy's. It was no mystery to her that Dilandau had done that to the boy, it was only what else he had done to upset Van so. She rose from he seat, giving the boy king a reassuring smile. "I must be going now, but if you ever need someone to talk to. Just come to me." With that, she turned and left the boy alone again with his memories.  
  
The next day.  
  
Van opened the door to his room, looking both ways before walking out into the deserted space. He froze as he heard the sounds of footsteps, turning in time to see Allen appear behind him, looking at him curiously. "Van, I was just coming to see you. You've hardly come out at all for the last few weeks, and I decided to take the initiative to see if you were okay." With that, he put a hand on the boys shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze. Van's eyes widened as he jumped back, stumbling and falling to the floor.  
  
"Please.."  
  
"Please what? Van, are you feeling quite all right?"  
  
"Yes.I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me.." He brushed himself off before standing up, still a good deal away from the other man.  
  
"Van, you are acting quite strange. Is there anything-"  
  
"Allen, I'm fine.. It's just the stress." The older man shrugged and walked off after giving the boy a concerned look. Van sighed, running a hand through his chocolate brown hair. During those few seconds, he hadn't seen the longhaired knight, but the pale nightmare that had been lurking within his mind day and night. He closed his eyes, leaning against the wall, breathing in and out slowly. The only reason he lived was because of Folken. He vaguely remembered him carrying his smoldering body to the infirmary, smoothing away his tears. He didn't remember much after that. The next coherent memory he had was on the Crusade with his friends and the crew looking worriedly down at him. He stood up straight again, straightening his shirt. It was no use dwelling on the past after all. With that last thought, he continued on his way.  
  
In the Floating Fortress..  
  
Dilandau charged into the quarters of the dragon slayers and himself, not trying in the least to mask his fury. He shoved the nearest dragon slayer out of his way, which happened to be Dallet, and stormed over to his bed. He had just been to the infirmary for his necessary physical when he had spotted a file on the desk labeled "Van." He had responded smugly at first, picking up the folder and flipping through it idly, looking for the death report so he could gloat back to his dragon slayers. He blanched when he saw that the boy was alive and for the most part well. Seeing this, he had burst from the infirmary, seething with anger and muttering under his breath.  
  
"Damn Folken, ruining everything.It was so perfect, oh yes, it was so perfect. But no. He had to take care of 'baby brother.' Where do his loyalties lay? With Zaibach, or with his cock sucking whore of a brother." He smirked, yes, he meant that last insult quite literally. He chuckled to himself as he walked down the hallway, remembering his last encounter with the little dragon. His thoughts darkened remembering how the boy was SUPPOSED to die, but now it seemed he lived.  
  
"D.. Dilandau-sama?" Chesta had asked, staying out of range of his infuriated captain.  
  
"Chesta.?"  
  
"Yes Dilandau-sama?"  
  
"Do you want to die?" Chesta flinched and shook his head vigorously, moving as far away as he could.  
  
"No sir, not really."  
  
"Then Shut up." Dilandau lay on his back, starring up into the darkness, his right eye twitching as he fingered the folder next to him. "Oh Van.." He thought to himself. "Next time we meet, you'll wish you had died, you'll wish you were never born." His laughter echoed throughout the Fortress, and the Dragon Slayers shuddered and drew close to one another.  
  
Folken paused as he drew near to the dragon slayer's quarters, chills running up and down at the sound of that laugh. He shook his head, opening the door glancing at the huddle of dragon slayers before addressing their captain.  
  
"Dillandau?" The laughter abruptly stopped as the boy lifted himself from his bed to look at the older man.  
  
"Yes..Folken-sama?" Folken cleared his throat, not liking that gleam in the albino's eye.  
  
"You need to go out. Take a guymelef and fly around somewhere, I believe it would do you some good. Go alone. Leave your Dragon Slayers here to rest." Dilandau stretched, before sauntering over towards his commander.  
  
"Yes. I believe I shall. But if you ever help that draconian whelp again."  
  
"Is that a threat?" Dilandau shrugged, turning to look at him out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Interpret it how you want, I'm leaving." With that he bypassed his commander, and walked down towards the hanger, leaving Folken and his dragon slayers to stare at his retreating back.  
  
Van tossed and turned in his bed, finally sitting up, blaming stress on the lack of sleep he had been having for the last few days. Of course, he only admitted to himself that it was the nightmares that came with sleep that kept him from it. He rose from his bed, feeling that just laying there wasn't going to help anything. Maybe he'd take Escaflowne and take a late night "walk" so to speak. He walked down to the hanger, touching the cool metal of the ancient guymelef, smiling to himself. After escaping from the confines of the Crusade, he hovered in the air, watching it make its lazy way towards the east. He in turn started flying in the opposite direction, promising to be back by daybreak. He closed his eyes to listen to the quiet hum of the guymelef, relaxing in the familiarity of the scene. If it was his lack of sleep, or the ease he felt while in the Escaflowne, or even both, he didn't know. But soon he found himself in the most relaxing sleep he had had for weeks.  
  
Flying in his guymelef, Dilandau smirked to himself, trying to imagine the look on his commanders face. "Serves him right." He muttered to himself. He had the stealth cloak activated on his guymelef so no one would see him, which was probably why Van didn't notice him. "What's this..could it be..Escaflowne?" Dilandau trailed after the guymelef slowly, observing the mecha from close behind. "Yes..it is. What is Van doing alone flying at night? No matters, all the better for me." He laughed, his face contorting into an evil grin. "Oh Van, I'm going to make you mine."  
  
Van was awoken suddenly and violently by a series of jolts and flashing red lights. He cursed under his breath as he tried to regain control of the Escaflowne and to find the source of the problem. He looked around his surroundings, but nothing was to be seen. It had grown strangely silent, and the lights had stopped flashing. Van shrugged, blaming it on wind turbulence. A few minutes later, the guymelef experienced another violent impact, this time Van knew it wasn't just the wind.  
  
"What..what the. " He suddenly realized where he had seen this situation before.  
  
"Stealth cloaks.. Oh shit no." He couldn't see the guymelef without Hitomi's help, so he did the only thing he could do, fly top speed back towards the Crusade.  
  
"You better fly faster Van." Dilandau snickered, firing another shot at the quickly retreating mecha.  
  
'Oh gods no." Van whispered, feeling the despair of the situation. A few more shots and direct hits, and Van couldn't feel anything. The Escaflowne made it's spiraling decent into a forest, spreading flames on impact. The silhouette of Dilandau's guymelef appeared next to the fallen Escaflowne looking for all it's worth like the devil standing over it's prey back shadowed by flame. The echoes of laughter resounded throughout the forest amidst the sounds of crackling wood.  
  
Van woke up hours later, his eyes adjusting to the dark room he found himself in. His arms and legs were bound to what felt to him like a bed, and as his vision improved he found he was right. A rather big bed with black satin sheets. He groaned as he leaned his head back on the pillow, testing the strength of the ties on his arms. They weren't chains, but they weren't gauze scarves either. The door opened as a crack of light flooded the room with dim light. Two people entered the room, one was definitely Dilandau.  
  
"You bastard, where am I?" Van snarled, testing the bonds on his arms yet again. All fear had left him as the adrenaline rushed through his veins.  
  
"Tsk tsk, Van, such language for a King. Don't worry, no one will hurt you here. You should be thanking me." This last comment was accented with a laugh, and the other figure in the room stepped closer to the struggling boy.  
  
"What's his age? He looks young for this business." The voice was feminine, yet cold sounding and harsh.  
  
"He's 15, but he's in good shape." The woman nodded, brushing a few strands out of the bound boy's eyes.  
  
"He is rather good looking. I suppose we could make an exception. Most of our boys look younger then the age we tell our clients."  
  
"Clients, what? What is this place?" Van exclaimed, lashing out against the bonds that held him in place.  
  
"Hush now boy, we'll take good care of you here." The woman smirked before straightening up to face the pale teenager standing next to her. "We should be going now, Dilandau-sama."  
  
"Yes, good bye Van, I shall be checking up on you shortly." With that, the pair exited the room, leaving Van alone in the darkness with his thoughts. The boy let out a shaky breath, wondering what the captain of the dragon slayers had in store for him this time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Soon after Dilandau and the mysterious lady had left the room, a dark colored man had entered the room, sticking a small needle into the boy's neck. Van soon passed out. He awoke in an unfamiliar room, flooded with light and the air heavy with the scents of herbs and spices. He stood up finding that his arms and legs had been left un-bound, but a thick collar was fastened around his neck. He took a quick glance around the room, finding himself to be alone. The room had a deep pool in the center, and an open ceiling letting a cool breeze enter. There were miscellaneous bowls and bottles of unknown substances lining the pool, which was probably where the delicious aromas were coming from. He stood up to walk towards the ornate wooden doors, framed by vines in full bloom. It was then he realized that his cloths were not the same ones he had been wearing when he had been first captured. Instead, he found himself to be wearing a flowing robe that reached only to about mid-thigh with what felt like nothing to be underneath. Letting out an undignified yelp, he scrambled to pull the two pieces together, taking a quick glance around to room to make sure he was truly alone. It was just then that the double doors opened, letting in two young girls, and one much older lady. The two girls looked to be in their teens, not so much older then Van however. They were both exotic and beautiful, and their clothing scarce. The older woman was dressed not so richly, but her face hinted at once being beautiful as her two younger companions a long time ago.  
  
"Hello Van," The two girls had said in unison. "We are Felicia and Erin." They both gave a small bow, and the older woman stepped up to get a closer view of the young man.  
  
"And most people around here call me Jo. I used to be as young and beautiful as my two daughters, but now age has taken it's toll, and I am now a mere servant woman. Come boy, to the bathing pool." She made a motion for the boy to follow her and the two girls to the pool, and he had no choice but to follow. "Since you are new to the Palace, you must go through the proper rights."  
  
"The Palace? Where am I?"  
  
"You are in the Palace, a glorified whore house to put it bluntly. You my boy, are going to be one of the keys. In other words, you are to become a sex slave."  
  
"A.. WHAT???!??" Van stopped dead in his tracks, about to bolt for the nearest door out.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you boy. That collar around your neck will give you a nasty shock if you try to leave this place. It will not kill, but will keep you in excruciating pain."  
  
"This can't be.I am the King of Fanelia, not some common whore."  
  
The old woman chuckled, giving the boy a look up and down. "And what a fine fellow you are. If I was about twenty years younger, I would have given you a lesson or two on the proper way to greet someone in the palace, but at being the age I am, I shall have to let my two daughters do it for me. And besides young man, you aren't any common whore. You are a key. You're at the top of the line my boy, coveted and treasured. You also cost a fortune as well."  
  
"No, no. This cannot be." Van shook his head, standing still in shock. The old woman took pity on the boy, and gave him a small push towards the pool. The boy obeyed, stepping into the lukewarm water. His cheeks turned a light color of pink as he felt his robe lifted away, leaving him exposed, save for the water now up to his waist. He sighed as the deep aroma of spices became stronger as the two girls behind him massaged the substance into his hair. He blushed stronger at finding them as equally unclothed as he.  
  
"Now Van, you will experience what the Palace offers first hand. Think of this as.a welcoming gift."  
  
Several hours later, Van lay on his stomach, exhausted as the one of the girls, Felicia he thought was her name, rubbed oil into his back. She leaned in close to grab his lips in a violent kiss, biting down on his lower lip before retreating, smiling coyly at the younger boy. "Now you stay here Van. We'll be back soon." She gave him one last kiss before following her sister and mother out of the room, leaving Van on the table, nearly asleep. The door opened, but Van took no notice. He only realized something was wrong when his hands were violently tied behind his back, and his legs fastened to the table he was lying on.  
  
"W..What?? Who are you??" Van couldn't see his assailant for he was behind him, but her soon heard a buzzing sound, followed by white flashes of pain streaking up his spin to his brain. Van thrashed in his position, white hot sparks flying from his inner thigh, hot tears threatening to fall down the boy's cheeks. It stopped abruptly as it had started though, and he was soon released and the unidentified person stepped out of the room. He whimpered, looking down at his injured thigh, blanching as he saw what looked like to be a little dragon, curled into the shape of a key. It was a traditional Asian dragon, black and white scales contrasting with his tanned skin. He traced the winding shape of the dragon with one finger, wincing as pain shot through the still tender skin. It was then that the two girls returned with the old servant woman, and they rubbed and kissed the pain away.  
  
" Now Van, that is the mark of your key. The Dragon Key. You are now owned by the Palace, and there are some rules you will need to know." All the boy could do was whimper softly and nods, watching the tongue of one girl trace the delicate lines of the twisting dragon. "The first rule is that you always obey your master and superiors. Punishment is torture, and or death. The second rule is that you are not to rape, or be raped by anyone other than your master. Punishment for this offense is death. The third rule is that you stay within the grounds of the Palace designated for the slaves. Punishment torture and or death. The final rule is that you are not to fight, sleep with, or show affection for any slave or master except for your own. The punishment for this is also death. Do you understand?" The boy nodded again.  
  
"There seems to be many death penalties." "Yes, that is the way the Palace keeps its inhabitants in line. I trust that you will obey them all, It would be a shame to let such a handsome young man like you go to waste." With that, she gave a soft chuckle before rising, motioning for the two girls to follow. "A page will come for you in a few minutes. He will bring you cloths and bring you to your quarters. I hope to see you again Van." With that, the three women left the room, leaving Van alone to his thoughts.  
  
Soon the door opened again, and a small boy entered the room. In his hands was a pile of cloths, and on his wrist he carried a small key. "Master Van?" The boy asked, his boyish smile keeping in place as he approached the boy. "My name's Rao, and I'll be escorting you to your room." Van gave a small smile back, it was hard not to for the boy was smiling so brightly as if nothing was wrong with the world. He quickly turned around, putting on the cloths that had been given to him. He found that he had been given black silk pants with slits up both sides, and a white lace-up vest as a shirt. He turned around to meet the approving gaze of the page, still smiling, but now with a hint of something else in those eyes.  
  
"Master Van, You look wonderful.. I'm sure everyone will just Love you here." He gave the older boy one more look over before turning around, holding up a black and white iron key iron key, mirroring the shape of the tattoo on Van's thigh. "Right this way Master Van, I'll escort you to your room." As the pair made their way through the dark hall leading from the bathing room, Van couldn't help but notice the strange, almost hungry looks he received by key's and masters alike. He remembered the rules that had been so clearly dictated to him though, keeping his gaze on the floor ahead. His fists clenched and unclenched, he was supposed to be thinking of escape. Dilandau couldn't do this to him. What would Folken say when he found out? His nails dug into his skin, leaving tiny crescent shaped marks, and his teeth clenched. And then, he bolted. He ran as far as maybe ten feet, when searing white flames seemed to eat away at his flesh in a ring around his neck. He opened his mouth in a silent scream, oblivious to the people standing around him. And then it stopped, leaving him curled in a fetal position on the floor with many stares focused on him.  
  
"Oh Master Van, you can't do that. Come on, I'll get you to your room." The boy helped the still stunned Van to his feet, pulling him along the hallway. After walking a good five or so minutes, they stopped at a grand entranceway, done in the style of maybe ancient China. The black lacquered doors had inlays of great dragons, and the boy page wasted no time in fitting the key into a small, barely visible keyhole in the door. The doors swung open easily, not making a sound as if they had been just greased. Van stood there, a look of awe crossing over his shocked features. This room was like nothing he had ever seen before. It was better then his room at home, that was for sure. Candles dimly lighted the room, and the strong smell of incense wafted from deep inside. From where he was standing, he could see a huge king sized bed with inlays of more dragons on the headboard, following the theme of the rest of the room. Overstuffed pillows were thrown carelessly on the bed and on the floor, and velvet blankets covered both. There were low Asian styled tables on the floor, and paintings of Chinese Mountains decorated the walls.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" The young page said, smirking at the look plastered across the young king's face. He sauntered inside, pausing at the bed, turning to look over his shoulder at the older boy, still standing near the door. "This is where you'll be entertaining your. guests.. master Van. My advice to you is to keep it neat. And no more running away." With that, he bowed to the young king before exiting the room, smiling cheerfully at him as he left.  
  
Van sighed softly, left alone yet again. He walked over to the bed, sitting down, holding his head in his hands and moaning softly. He leaned back on one hand, feeling it sink into the soft plush.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
@.@;;; Strangeness. 


	3. Part 3

Author: Hirro (Not Dilandau :D Hirro Wrote this !! n.n!) Warnings: Attempted rape, fat hooker jokes. Author's note: Dilandau: Well, what can I say? It's fat old hooker rape. Poooooooor Van. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Van heard footsteps coming from behind. Nervously, He spun around and came face to face with the woman from before, Jo. Van sighed; relieved it was only she, and not some rapist. "Hi." Jo said. "Hi.." Van smiled, he really just wanted to get back to his room, but there was no need to be rude, right? "Do you mind if I talk to you for a bit? I'd been wanting too, and now seems like a good time." Jo smiled kindly. "Sure." Van replied. "I just wanted to let you know, that I can be like a 'mom' for you. I feel like I need to protect you, sorta' like a 'mom' would." Jo smiled again. Van stared. "Sure..." he said looking at the ground. Jo grinned maniacally. "Okay, son!"  
  
"I.... I better get back to my room..." Van said quickly. He turned around to run down the hall, he didn't know where he or his room was, but he suddenly just wanted to get away from Jo. She was starting to act like a freak. As Van was about to run, he felt Jo but her chubby arms around him. "Just, remember, if anyone gives you any trouble, just tell me, I'm like a mom for you!" Jo laughed cheerily. Van ducked under her arms and started to walk down the hallway quickly. "Van, my son, what are you doing!? Your rooms the other way! Here, let me walk you to your room deary." Before Van could protest Jo grabbed his hand and almost literally dragged him towards the other end of the hall. "I like younger men, especially tall younger men... but, there are some exceptions, you really are cute..." "You-you're a pedophile...!" Van said shaking; this Jo thing was clearly a psycho.  
  
Not just a psycho like Dilandau though. An old fat hooker whore pedophile that was ugly as hell psycho.  
  
Her curly blonde hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in weeks, all groady and disgusting, her old face covered in wrinkles smothered in cheap concealment. She wore a tight black dress with fishnet stockings. She was chubby, and had on some bunny ears, like any common prostitute.  
  
"I'm just teasing you, Don't call me a pedophile." Jo said, innocently. "O- okay..." Van stuttered, shocked at the behavior of such an old hag.  
  
Van was glad when they reached his room; he said good-bye to his "mom" and thanked her for walking him to his room. Jo kept standing in the door way though.  
  
Van stared at her questionably. After a few minutes of silence, Jo spoke, quietly. "You really are cute, Van..." she whispered.  
  
"Th-thanks! It's late now, you better go!" Van tried to get the pedophile out of his room, but she kept standing there in the door way.  
  
"You really are cute...." she repeated, staring at him hungrily. She continued, "Now... if only I was twenty years you--- oh fuck it!" she said cheerfully before charging, and knocking Van over on to the bed. Van tried pushing her off him, but Jo really was FAT. Jo kissed him hard on the lips, Van tried kicking the fat beast of a woman but he knew it was futile to fight against someone as big and heavy as Jo. The older woman was starting to take her disturbing hooker dress off, "Oh, Gods, no.." Van thought. Finally, He did the last resort... he screamed, "RAAAAAAPEEEEEE!!!" as loud as he could, hoping to wake every damn person in the entire palace. He hoped to God that he woke every single person up, so they would all know what a fat pedophilic whore Jo was, if they didn't already. Jo blinked, surprised at him, before standing up and leaving, before she left though she looked at him and smiled, "I hope you don't mind me joking with you, Van." She walked out the door, and down the hall leaving Van alone.  
  
Poooor Poooor Van. N.n;;; 


	4. Part 4

Part 6 Author: Dilandau-Sama Warnings: . Rape, not graphic, it happens off screen.but. n.n;. Not with Van's choice of person.. You have been warned.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
As Van heard the door close, he let out a shaky sigh, curling up as small as he could manage on the bed. "W..why." he whispered to no one in particular, wrapping his arms around himself, trying to make his body forget the feeling of that awful touch. His voice was slightly hoarse, and he hoped to the gods above that no one had heard him yell, after all, rape was a crime punishable by death. In his mind, he vowed never to step closer then 10 feet to Jo again. "She seemed so nice. I suppose everyone is different from what they seem once you get close to them." He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself tighter, wondering if it was still early enough to take a shower. He dragged himself out of bed, and padded over to what looked like the bathroom. The floor was done in white marble, and there was a large pool, much like the one he had been bathed in when he first arrived at the Palazzo. The pool was like a bowl cut into the floor, shallow at first, but deepening in the middle. Van sighed, stripping off his cloths and folding them up neatly before entering the delightfully warm bath. He walked straight into the middle, submerging himself to rid his body of any traces of the old woman. He lay floating on his back, his eyes closing as he breathed in the strong odor of incense, calming and relaxing his soul. When he finally decided he was clean, he rose from the bath, grabbing a towel and dried himself off before wrapping it around his waist, and moving into his room. On the bed, he found a pair of black silk shorts and a large black button up shirt, and he immediately put them on. He climbed into the bed, getting used to the feeling of silk against his skin. He closed his eyes, imagining that Hitomi was there with him. He could see her clearly in his mind's eye, and he almost reached out to touch that which wasn't there. He fell asleep, dreaming of his rescue by Hitomi and Allen, he would be happy just to see the blonde knight again even if it meant he couldn't keep Hitomi.  
  
He awoke rested and relaxed, almost forgetting the events of yesterday. He stretched and yawned, sitting up in bed, feeling the most comfortable he had in years. A small noise like the sound of a cough alerted him that he was not alone.  
  
"Good morning Master Van.."  
  
"Rao? What the." Van scrambled to pull down his shirt that had risen to mid chest during the night, blushing slightly.  
  
"Don't be mad Master Van, I've just come to wake you. I am your personal page you know.."  
  
"So I should be expecting this everyday?"  
  
" Well, no. Only on days when you'll be expecting.lets call them special guests." Van's face drew a blank, and Rao let out an exasperated sigh. "You know. They keep the Palazzo running?"  
  
"You mean.. Oh gods no."  
  
"Yes Master Van, It's extremely unusual to have a special guest the day after you arrive, someone must have known you were coming." Van sat there with his hand covering his mouth, he felt himself beginning to tremble. "Dilandau.." he whispered, feeling a pit growing at the bottom of his stomach.  
  
"Oh, so you know Master Dilandau? I'm sorry, but he's not your guest for today." Van looked up at the boy, blinking in confusion.  
  
"Master Dilandau? You mean he comes here on a daily basis? That sick..that sick fag.. I'll kill him I'll-"  
  
"You really shouldn't speak badly of Master Dilandau.I mean, he's gentle and kind and." The boy immediately quieted down, looking away from the boy on the bed. "I really shouldn't have said that."  
  
"You..he..did.Oh gods." The boy page looked down at his feet, blushing slightly.  
  
"At any rate, you'll have to get out of bed so I can make it. Go take a bath, I'll be there in a moment." Van nodded numbly, and climbed out of the bed, grabbing a stack of fresh cloths on his way in. He looked down at the feel of the fabric.  
  
"Oh gods, leather." He shook his head, stripping down again and walked into the bath tub to wait for the young page. He must have fallen asleep for the next thing he remembered was being shaken awake to the sight of Rao in the pool, holding a bottle of a sweet smelling purple substance.  
  
"You know, it's dangerous to fall asleep during a bath" he chided, massaging some of the gel into his hair.  
  
"Close your eyes and hold your breath." He murmured, dunking the boy under the water to rinse the violet colored suds out. When Van emerged again, the boy massaged a crème of the same color and smell as the gel, again into the boys hair, planting feather light kisses around the base of the boys neck.  
  
"Dunk again for me." He whispered, and Van obeyed, coming up sputtering for air. Rao took a nearby sponge and started rubbing the other boys back as he sighed in contentment, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply.  
  
"Don't fall asleep again Van. You're so forgetful" At this, he smiled, rinsing off the boys back. The boy page walked out of the pool and gathered a towel for the other and one for himself. He began to rub the other down, murmuring words of advice to the boy king.  
  
"Always obey your master, his word is as good as law. Don't show fear, it only makes things worse. Pretend you're a doll, your master will probably become bored of you sooner, and won't use you as often."  
  
"You speak as if my master is going to be a man.." Van commented, lifting his arms so the page could clean his sides.  
  
"Well, that's because he is. Oh don't worry, you'll have plenty of female mistresses as well. Just, your first is going to be male." Van nodded, he felt detached from his body, like his soul was watching from a higher place. He let the boy dress him, and lead him back into the room where the page applied light touches of makeup here and there, not enough to be noticeable, but enough to make him look pretty. He lifted one hand to touch the collar around his neck, giving it an experimental tug to test it's strength. He was rewarded with a faint buzz, a warning not try and pull the thing off. He barely noticed the page leave as he gazed at himself in a small mirror on the wall, reaching out to touch the cool glass, hardly recognizing the figure he saw reflected back at him. He shut his eyes tight, his hands balling into fists as he struggled not to shatter the mirror in front of him.  
  
"Damn you Dilandau..you bastard.I'll kill you."  
  
Some time later..  
  
Van was curled up on a cushion on the floor, flipping idly through a book he had found in a cabinet somewhere. From what he could tell, it was some crappy love story, nothing that sparked his interest in the slightest. He sighed, thinking about Hitomi, closing the book and throwing it behind the bed. He figured it was late since it had been many hours since he had last finished his meal, and he was already becoming quite hungry. He shuddered at the thought of a master, no, he wouldn't take this. HE was the master, he was the king. A frenzy took over his mind, he couldn't deal with this. He moved himself behind the door, so that when it opened, he would have a clean shot at the man. He'd kill him, he'd hurt him. That would teach the Palazzo that this was no ordinary ass-licking whore. He lay in the shadows, waiting for his doomed master to arrive, letting out a chuckle that sounded strangely like one that would have came out of Dilandau's mouth. He didn't know how long he sat there, but soon he heard the key being inserted into the key hole, and a series of grunts and curses being mumbled from the outside. He got ready to pounce the unexpecting man, his eyes glazing over as the door was slowly pushed open. Van let out a loud yell, leaping out of his hiding spot to tackle the slightly stooped over man, who gave a yelp of surprise, followed by more strings of curses as he tried to knock off the boy who was now clawing at his chest.  
  
"I'll never submit. You'll never break me." The man swung one massive arm, knocking Van to the floor with one blow, before standing up, kicking the him in the stomach before backing away slowly.  
  
"What d'hell's this? They didn't tell me 'bout no fight'n slaves 'round 'ere." Van let out a snarl, getting ready to attack again, before the man held out a small object with a red button in the middle. "Don make meh haveta use this on ya, they say it hurts like 'ell" The boy grimaced, the smell of alcohol was strong on the man, and he could do nothing but crouch on the ground in front of him, his head hung in defeat. The man rummaged through his worn out jacket, finally fishing out a crumpled letter and tossed it at the boy.  
  
"'Ere, th' guy that gave meh this 'ere key told meh to give tha' to ya." Van starred blankly at the letter, opening it slowly before pulling out the letter inside. His face grew pale as he saw the signature on the bottom, it was signed Dilandau-Sama. It read as follows:  
  
Hello Van, I hope you're having fun at "The Palazzo." To ensure you have the best time possible, I've sent you this drunk I found in a bar near here. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make Great friends. I'll be paying you a visit personally, so expect me to come soon. How does it feel to be humiliated? To lose everything most precious to you? This is your penance for that scar, you've ruined such perfection.So I'll do the same to you. I must be going now, don't worry about Folken, he doesn't miss you at all. Have fun. -Dilandau Sama Van blanched, the paper shaking in his trembling hands. "Hooooooo, Look'it this 'ere room. It's th' most be-yu-ti-ful thang I've eva' seen since I dunno what." The man stood looking at the boy out of the corner of his eye. "Boy, It seems we ain't been properly introduced yet. People down at th' ol' bar down th'street call meh Steve, short fo' Steven don'cha know. Why don't you come right over 'ere and tell ol' Steve yo' name."  
  
"Van. It's Van."  
  
"Well Van, tha's one peculiar name you've got there boy. Now why don't we get down to buisness, come sit in pappy's lap." Van didn't move from his spot on the floor, he didn't look up, but seemed frozen in place like some bizarre statue set randomly in the middle of the room.  
  
"No," came the monosyllable response, Van's bangs hanging low in his eyes, making reading his emotions almost impossible.  
  
"Whadaya mean 'No?' Don't make me get physical now boy, I'll go right o'er there and take what's mine from yo' tight lil ass" With that, the enraged drunk held up the shock control, waving it menacingly in the air. "Now don't think I' be jokin , Get o'er here before ya make me go an' use this thing." Van, trembling with rage, stood up, making his slow march towards the drunk, completely powerless to the events that would follow.  
  
"Thaz a good boy, come sit that cute lil ass down right o'er here. Ol' Steven will take goooood care of ya." Van gingerly sat down on the man's lap, wincing at the odor of sweat and alcohol, praying to the moons that this would be over with soon. The man made an awful grimace, sliding one hand up and down the boy's thigh as Van tried his hardest not to slap it away, or better yet, snap the man's neck. He closed his eyes tightly as he let himself be pushed back onto the bed, completely surrendering his body to the groping force above him.  
  
The next day.  
  
Van woke up to an empty bed, it seemed like the man had left hours before. He shut his eyes tightly, forcing the tears that he could feel begging to form back, wrapping his arms tightly around him again. After laying in the comforting darkness for as long as he would, he forced himself out of bed, shards of pain lacing through his lower back. Grimacing, he looked back onto the soiled bed, now understanding the reasoning behind black sheets. He more or less limped over to bath, wincing as the water turned a brownish red due to the dried blood splattered over his thighs. He looked into the water, wondering how long it would take him to drown if he should want to. He really could do it. He had tried to commit suicide before.slitting his throat with that sword when he had first been captured. He sighed, slipping out of the pool, clothing himself just as Rao entered the room.  
  
"Oh Van, I didn't expect you to be awake so soon. Breakfast is to be served in an hour." He gave Van a sidelong look, a small smile gracing his boyish features. "So, how'd it go? Wasn't too bad, right?"  
  
"I hated it. If I ever have to go through anything like that, I'll drown myself in that pool."  
  
"Don't do that Master Van, I'm sure your next experience will be much more.satisfying." With that, the boy page made his way, changing the bed sheets, folding the laundry, and performing other duties that a page was supposed to perform.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Floating Fortress.  
  
Folken stood in his chamber, his back facing a figure covered by shadow that was sitting down in a chair. "So, I trust you'll be able to keep an eye on my younger brother, he does mean quite a lot to me."  
  
"No problem sir, I'm perfect, I've never done anything wrong." Folken raised an eyebrow, shaking his head slowly.  
  
"I suppose I could rescue him myself, but I'd look like a traitor in front of my men. Rescuing the enemy from one of Dilandau's plots doesn't seem very-"  
  
"I can't understand a word you're saying sir. By the way, what's your name, you never told me."  
  
"Folken Lacour de' Fanel."  
  
"What? More like No Falken way. Hahahaha, you get that? No fu-"  
  
"That would be quite enough, I haven't caught your name either."  
  
"They call me Petdoc where I'm from, it's my nickname, long story." Folken's eye twitched, if he hadn't been so desperate, this man would have been dead at his feet in seconds.  
  
"Well.Petdoc. Do your job well, and you'll be properly rewarded."  
  
Back at the Palazzo.  
  
Van sat outside in the grand gardens of the Palazzo, the sounds of laughter and a nearby waterfall resounded through the air. He took a deep breath of the fragrant air, trying to move as little as possible for he was still sore from his experience. A light tap on his shoulder broke him from his thoughts as the twins Megan and Chris wandered over to sit besides him in the neatly trimmed grass.  
  
"Didn't catch ya at breakfast yesterday, or lunch or dinner for that matter, where you sick?" Van gave a small smile to the twins who were poking him and feeling his forehead, all in good nature of course.  
  
"Yes, I wasn't feeling to well, so I spent the day in bed."  
  
"Well, you're feeling better now, right?"  
  
"I'm still a little sore but." Chris gave a small wink to his sister, smirking devilishly at the boy king.  
  
"Sore you say, don't try and hide it, we all get it sooner or later. No need to feel embarrassed." Van blushed slightly leaning back to look at the cloudless sky. How peaceful it seemed here, but his mind could not rest at ease.  
  
"We all have that urge to escape at first," Megan said, placing one hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "But it's really not that bad here. The food is good, the rooms are fantastic, and we only have to pay with our bodies. You really get used to it after awhile. Me and Chris had it much worse before we came here."  
  
"What were you before you came here?"  
  
"We were street kids, we lived in Palas. We were brought here when we were both eight."  
  
"Fought tooth and nail, but we're here now, it's not that bad." Chris gave Van a pat on the back and a small smile with two little fangs sticking out of the corners of his mouth. Just then, the shadows of three figures appeared over the still sitting Van, Chris, and Megan. Van turned to see, oh gods, a boy with hair longer than Allen's. At least it wasn't blonde, instead, it was jet black, he wondered if he dyed it. On both sides of this Allen look-a-like, were another boy and a girl.  
  
"So, the whore twins have found a new toy to play with." The boy with the long hair smirked, his arms folded across his chest in a superior way.  
  
"Fuck off Li," Chris snarled, looking more cute then dangerous. "No one wants you here."  
  
"Like I care what you whelps think. I was just passing by, when I decided to pay you three a visit. Ah." He turned his sadistic gaze to Van, giving him an appreciative stare. "It seems we haven't been properly introduced yet. They call me Li around here, and may I ask your name?"  
  
"..Van..." It seemed this wasn't the type of person he wanted to be seen with, but at the same time, not be enemies with. At least while he was still in the Palazzo.  
  
"Well Van, I'd love to stay and chat, but Joy, Carnage and I have much business to attend to. I'll see you later Chris, Megan." With that, he turned arubtly, his long hair swirling out behind him as he walked away, his two friends following after him loyally.  
  
"We better be going to Van, we'll see you around. Oh, and pay no attention to Li, he's the Palazzo pushover. Bye." The twins stood up, waving cheerfully to the boy king who was starring up at the sky again. Like his freedom, it seemed so close, yet so far away. Things went in this manner for the next few weeks, the same daily routine everyday. Van received no trouble except for the occasional run in with Li and his gang. Everything was as close to normal as could be until that one day when Rao appeared in Van's room one early morning.  
  
Wondering where I'm going with this? So am I -_-;.. SUGGESTIONS!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Part 5, serious chapter

Part 6 Author: Dilandau-Sama Author's Note: I changed the assassin scene.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
As Van heard the door close, he let out a shaky sigh, curling up as small as he could manage on the bed. "W..why." he whispered to no one in particular, wrapping his arms around himself, trying to make his body forget the feeling of that awful touch. His voice was slightly hoarse, and he hoped to the gods above that no one had heard him yell, after all, rape was a crime punishable by death. In his mind, he vowed never to step closer then 10 feet to Jo again. "She seemed so nice. I suppose everyone is different from what they seem once you get close to them." He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself tighter, wondering if it was still early enough to take a shower. He dragged himself out of bed, and padded over to what looked like the bathroom. The floor was done in white marble, and there was a large pool, much like the one he had been bathed in when he first arrived at the Palazzo. The pool was like a bowl cut into the floor, shallow at first, but deepening in the middle. Van sighed, stripping off his cloths and folding them up neatly before entering the delightfully warm bath. He walked straight into the middle, submerging himself to rid his body of any traces of the old woman. He lay floating on his back, his eyes closing as he breathed in the strong odor of incense, calming and relaxing his soul. When he finally decided he was clean, he rose from the bath, grabbing a towel and dried himself off before wrapping it around his waist, and moving into his room. On the bed, he found a pair of black silk shorts and a large black button up shirt, and he immediately put them on. He climbed into the bed, getting used to the feeling of silk against his skin. He closed his eyes, imagining that Hitomi was there with him. He could see her clearly in his mind's eye, and he almost reached out to touch that which wasn't there. He fell asleep, dreaming of his rescue by Hitomi and Allen, he would be happy just to see the blonde knight again even if it meant he couldn't keep Hitomi.  
  
He awoke rested and relaxed, almost forgetting the events of yesterday. He stretched and yawned, sitting up in bed, feeling the most comfortable he had in years. A small noise like the sound of a cough alerted him that he was not alone.  
  
"Good morning Master Van.."  
  
"Rao? What the." Van scrambled to pull down his shirt that had risen to mid chest during the night, blushing slightly.  
  
"Don't be mad Master Van, I've just come to wake you. I am your personal page you know.."  
  
"So I should be expecting this everyday?"  
  
" Well, no. Only on days when you'll be expecting.lets call them special guests." Van's face drew a blank, and Rao let out an exasperated sigh. "You know. They keep the Palazzo running?"  
  
"You mean.. Oh gods no."  
  
"Yes Master Van, It's extremely unusual to have a special guest the day after you arrive, someone must have known you were coming." Van sat there with his hand covering his mouth, he felt himself beginning to tremble. "Dilandau.." he whispered, feeling a pit growing at the bottom of his stomach.  
  
"Oh, so you know Master Dilandau? I'm sorry, but he's not your guest for today." Van looked up at the boy, blinking in confusion.  
  
"Master Dilandau? You mean he comes here on a daily basis? That sick..that sick fag.. I'll kill him I'll-"  
  
"You really shouldn't speak badly of Master Dilandau.I mean, he's gentle and kind and." The boy immediately quieted down, looking away from the boy on the bed. "I really shouldn't have said that."  
  
"You..he..did.Oh gods." The boy page looked down at his feet, blushing slightly.  
  
"At any rate, you'll have to get out of bed so I can make it. Go take a bath, I'll be there in a moment." Van nodded numbly, and climbed out of the bed, grabbing a stack of fresh cloths on his way in. He looked down at the feel of the fabric.  
  
"Oh gods, leather." He shook his head, stripping down again and walked into the bath tub to wait for the young page. He must have fallen asleep for the next thing he remembered was being shaken awake to the sight of Rao in the pool, holding a bottle of a sweet smelling purple substance.  
  
"You know, it's dangerous to fall asleep during a bath" he chided, massaging some of the gel into his hair.  
  
"Close your eyes and hold your breath." He murmured, dunking the boy under the water to rinse the violet colored suds out. When Van emerged again, the boy massaged a crème of the same color and smell as the gel, again into the boys hair, planting feather light kisses around the base of the boys neck.  
  
"Dunk again for me." He whispered, and Van obeyed, coming up sputtering for air. Rao took a nearby sponge and started rubbing the other boys back as he sighed in contentment, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply.  
  
"Don't fall asleep again Van. You're so forgetful" At this, he smiled, rinsing off the boys back. The boy page walked out of the pool and gathered a towel for the other and one for himself. He began to rub the other down, murmuring words of advice to the boy king.  
  
"Always obey your master, his word is as good as law. Don't show fear, it only makes things worse. Pretend you're a doll, your master will probably become bored of you sooner, and won't use you as often."  
  
"You speak as if my master is going to be a man.." Van commented, lifting his arms so the page could clean his sides.  
  
"Well, that's because he is. Oh don't worry, you'll have plenty of female mistresses as well. Just, your first is going to be male." Van nodded, he felt detached from his body, like his soul was watching from a higher place. He let the boy dress him, and lead him back into the room where the page applied light touches of makeup here and there, not enough to be noticeable, but enough to make him look pretty. He lifted one hand to touch the collar around his neck, giving it an experimental tug to test it's strength. He was rewarded with a faint buzz, a warning not try and pull the thing off. He barely noticed the page leave as he gazed at himself in a small mirror on the wall, reaching out to touch the cool glass, hardly recognizing the figure he saw reflected back at him. He shut his eyes tight, his hands balling into fists as he struggled not to shatter the mirror in front of him.  
  
"Damn you Dilandau..you bastard.I'll kill you."  
  
Some time later..  
  
Van was curled up on a cushion on the floor, flipping idly through a book he had found in a cabinet somewhere. From what he could tell, it was some crappy love story, nothing that sparked his interest in the slightest. He sighed, thinking about Hitomi, closing the book and throwing it behind the bed. He figured it was late since it had been many hours since he had last finished his meal, and he was already becoming quite hungry. He shuddered at the thought of a master, no, he wouldn't take this. HE was the master, he was the king. A frenzy took over his mind, he couldn't deal with this. He moved himself behind the door, so that when it opened, he would have a clean shot at the man. He'd kill him, he'd hurt him. That would teach the Palazzo that this was no ordinary ass-licking whore. He lay in the shadows, waiting for his doomed master to arrive, letting out a chuckle that sounded strangely like one that would have came out of Dilandau's mouth. He didn't know how long he sat there, but soon he heard the key being inserted into the key hole, and a series of grunts and curses being mumbled from the outside. He got ready to pounce the unexpecting man, his eyes glazing over as the door was slowly pushed open. Van let out a loud yell, leaping out of his hiding spot to tackle the slightly stooped over man, who gave a yelp of surprise, followed by more strings of curses as he tried to knock off the boy who was now clawing at his chest.  
  
"I'll never submit. You'll never break me." The man swung one massive arm, knocking Van to the floor with one blow, before standing up, kicking the him in the stomach before backing away slowly.  
  
"What d'hell's this? They didn't tell me 'bout no fight'n slaves 'round 'ere." Van let out a snarl, getting ready to attack again, before the man held out a small object with a red button in the middle. "Don make meh haveta use this on ya, they say it hurts like 'ell" The boy grimaced, the smell of alcohol was strong on the man, and he could do nothing but crouch on the ground in front of him, his head hung in defeat. The man rummaged through his worn out jacket, finally fishing out a crumpled letter and tossed it at the boy.  
  
"'Ere, th' guy that gave meh this 'ere key told meh to give tha' to ya." Van starred blankly at the letter, opening it slowly before pulling out the letter inside. His face grew pale as he saw the signature on the bottom, it was signed Dilandau-Sama. It read as follows:  
  
Hello Van, I hope you're having fun at "The Palazzo." To ensure you have the best time possible, I've sent you this drunk I found in a bar near here. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make Great friends. I'll be paying you a visit personally, so expect me to come soon. How does it feel to be humiliated? To lose everything most precious to you? This is your penance for that scar, you've ruined such perfection.So I'll do the same to you. I must be going now, don't worry about Folken, he doesn't miss you at all. Have fun. -Dilandau Sama Van blanched, the paper shaking in his trembling hands. "Hooooooo, Look'it this 'ere room. It's th' most be-yu-ti-ful thang I've eva' seen since I dunno what." The man stood looking at the boy out of the corner of his eye. "Boy, It seems we ain't been properly introduced yet. People down at th' ol' bar down th'street call meh Steve, short fo' Steven don'cha know. Why don't you come right over 'ere and tell ol' Steve yo' name."  
  
"Van. It's Van."  
  
"Well Van, tha's one peculiar name you've got there boy. Now why don't we get down to buisness, come sit in pappy's lap." Van didn't move from his spot on the floor, he didn't look up, but seemed frozen in place like some bizarre statue set randomly in the middle of the room.  
  
"No," came the monosyllable response, Van's bangs hanging low in his eyes, making reading his emotions almost impossible.  
  
"Whadaya mean 'No?' Don't make me get physical now boy, I'll go right o'er there and take what's mine from yo' tight lil ass" With that, the enraged drunk held up the shock control, waving it menacingly in the air. "Now don't think I' be jokin , Get o'er here before ya make me go an' use this thing." Van, trembling with rage, stood up, making his slow march towards the drunk, completely powerless to the events that would follow.  
  
"Thaz a good boy, come sit that cute lil ass down right o'er here. Ol' Steven will take goooood care of ya." Van gingerly sat down on the man's lap, wincing at the odor of sweat and alcohol, praying to the moons that this would be over with soon. The man made an awful grimace, sliding one hand up and down the boy's thigh as Van tried his hardest not to slap it away, or better yet, snap the man's neck. He closed his eyes tightly as he let himself be pushed back onto the bed, completely surrendering his body to the groping force above him.  
  
The next day.  
  
Van woke up to an empty bed, it seemed like the man had left hours before. He shut his eyes tightly, forcing the tears that he could feel begging to form back, wrapping his arms tightly around him again. After laying in the comforting darkness for as long as he would, he forced himself out of bed, shards of pain lacing through his lower back. Grimacing, he looked back onto the soiled bed, now understanding the reasoning behind black sheets. He more or less limped over to bath, wincing as the water turned a brownish red due to the dried blood splattered over his thighs. He looked into the water, wondering how long it would take him to drown if he should want to. He really could do it. He had tried to commit suicide before.slitting his throat with that sword when he had first been captured. He sighed, slipping out of the pool, clothing himself just as Rao entered the room.  
  
"Oh Van, I didn't expect you to be awake so soon. Breakfast is to be served in an hour." He gave Van a sidelong look, a small smile gracing his boyish features. "So, how'd it go? Wasn't too bad, right?"  
  
"I hated it. If I ever have to go through anything like that, I'll drown myself in that pool."  
  
"Don't do that Master Van, I'm sure your next experience will be much more.satisfying." With that, the boy page made his way, changing the bed sheets, folding the laundry, and performing other duties that a page was supposed to perform.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Floating Fortress.  
  
Folken stood in his chamber, his back facing a figure covered by shadow that was kneeling on the floor, a katana strapped to his back. "So, I trust you'll be able to keep an eye on my younger brother, he does mean quite a lot to me."  
  
The figure stayed silent, nodding slightly as his response.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to disturb you Shadow, I understand how busy you are, with the kind of life you lead."  
  
"It's no trouble at all. I still must repay you for that time, please accept this act as part of my gratitude." The man's voice fit his name, soft and silky, every syllable sliding off his tongue with such grace.  
  
It was now Folken's time to nod, turning to face his dark visitor. He couldn't see his face, for it was obscured by the darkness of the room, but he knew that it was scarred on both cheeks, for he had been there when he had received them. "That is all, you shall be properly rewarded for your services with your consent or not. It would only be fair to give you fair pay, just as I give the rest of my men."  
  
"Then so be it. I must be off now, to tie up any loose ends before taking on this mission."  
  
With that, the figure leaped from the open window without waiting for a response, as Folken starred after him into the darkness.  
  
Back at the Palazzo.  
  
Van sat outside in the grand gardens of the Palazzo, the sounds of laughter and a nearby waterfall resounded through the air. He took a deep breath of the fragrant air, trying to move as little as possible for he was still sore from his experience. A light tap on his shoulder broke him from his thoughts as the twins Megan and Chris wandered over to sit besides him in the neatly trimmed grass.  
  
"Didn't catch ya at breakfast yesterday, or lunch or dinner for that matter, where you sick?" Van gave a small smile to the twins who were poking him and feeling his forehead, all in good nature of course.  
  
"Yes, I wasn't feeling to well, so I spent the day in bed."  
  
"Well, you're feeling better now, right?"  
  
"I'm still a little sore but." Chris gave a small wink to his sister, smirking devilishly at the boy king.  
  
"Sore you say, don't try and hide it, we all get it sooner or later. No need to feel embarrassed." Van blushed slightly leaning back to look at the cloudless sky. How peaceful it seemed here, but his mind could not rest at ease.  
  
"We all have that urge to escape at first," Megan said, placing one hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "But it's really not that bad here. The food is good, the rooms are fantastic, and we only have to pay with our bodies. You really get used to it after awhile. Me and Chris had it much worse before we came here."  
  
"What were you before you came here?"  
  
"We were street kids, we lived in Palas. We were brought here when we were both eight."  
  
"Fought tooth and nail, but we're here now, it's not that bad." Chris gave Van a pat on the back and a small smile with two little fangs sticking out of the corners of his mouth. Just then, the shadows of three figures appeared over the still sitting Van, Chris, and Megan. Van turned to see, oh gods, a boy with hair longer than Allen's. At least it wasn't blonde, instead, it was jet black, he wondered if he dyed it. On both sides of this Allen look-a-like, were another boy and a girl.  
  
"So, the whore twins have found a new toy to play with." The boy with the long hair smirked, his arms folded across his chest in a superior way.  
  
"Fuck off Li," Chris snarled, looking more cute then dangerous. "No one wants you here."  
  
"Like I care what you whelps think. I was just passing by, when I decided to pay you three a visit. Ah." He turned his sadistic gaze to Van, giving him an appreciative stare. "It seems we haven't been properly introduced yet. They call me Li around here, and may I ask your name?"  
  
"..Van..." It seemed this wasn't the type of person he wanted to be seen with, but at the same time, not be enemies with. At least while he was still in the Palazzo.  
  
"Well Van, I'd love to stay and chat, but Joy, Carnage and I have much business to attend to. I'll see you later Chris, Megan." With that, he turned arubtly, his long hair swirling out behind him as he walked away, his two friends following after him loyally.  
  
"We better be going to Van, we'll see you around. Oh, and pay no attention to Li, he's the Palazzo pushover. Bye." The twins stood up, waving cheerfully to the boy king who was starring up at the sky again. Like his freedom, it seemed so close, yet so far away. Things went in this manner for the next few weeks, the same daily routine everyday. Van received no trouble except for the occasional run in with Li and his gang. Everything was as close to normal as could be until that one day when Rao appeared in Van's room one early morning. 


	6. Part 5, joke

Author's notes: n.n Back again!!! Part 7 Mwahhaha. When will the madness stop?!?!?!? And if anyone was wondering, Petdoc is an inside joke between me and Hirro, which is why the alternate part 6 is up, free from sillyness. This fic was started as a joke, and now..well. Mwah xD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything was as close to normal as could be until that one day when Rao appeared in Van's room one early morning.  
  
Van sat up in his bed, blinking rapidly to ease the sleep from his eyes. Yes, it seemed Rao was actually there, he was no waking dream. He stayed silent, looking warily over at the younger servant boy; he knew what news the boy brought.  
  
"Good morning Master Van." The boy greeted the young king cheerfully. "Well, you probably know why I'm here. Let's get you ready." Van groaned softly, sifting through his hair, scowling at the bed covers; but he complied, jumping out of bed to follow the young page.  
  
Several hours later, Van kneeled on the floor, dressed in a flowing red kimono, one, he sniffed, that a girl might be caught wearing. A green dragon was woven into the silk, but other than that, the article of clothing was plain. How ironic, he thought to himself. That he was wearing red with a dragon, both symbols of his country. "Oh Master Van, you look wonderful! We received this today, specially ordered for you from your new owner."  
  
"Do you know anything about him?" Van asked absentmindedly, playing with the hem of his kimono.  
  
"Well," the boy started, looking sheepishly at the ground. "I know you aren't going to be happy with this Master Van, maybe you should wait and find out for yourself." Van glanced at the page out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Do I.. know this person?"  
  
"Perhaps. Oh Van, don't be mad. It's Dilandau-sama who's going to visit you. I didn't want to tell you, and now you know why." The boy on the ground froze, fists clenching in anger.  
  
"So it wasn't enough to humiliate me by sending me to this whore house, but now he has to come here to see it for himself. Just to rub in my face, most likely." He began trembling with anger, bangs low over his eyes hiding them from view. The page wisely stayed quiet, hanging back towards the door. He bit his lip, not knowing quite what to say to the other caught in a fit of rage.  
  
"I'll leave you to your thoughts sir, good bye." He bowed before quickly exiting the room, leaving Van kneeling on the floor, who collapsed as soon as he heard the door close. "Why." He sobbed. "Was I born to be tormented?" He lay there on the floor, shoulders shaking with his sobs and cries of self-pity, until he fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
The double doors opened soundlessly, and a figure dressed in armor entered the room, his burgundy eyes seeming to glow in the darkness. He smiled smugly as the sleeping Van caught his eye, walking forwards to stand over the figure, before landing a swift kick to the boy's ribs.  
  
Van woke with a start at the flashing pain from his chest, and instinctively curled up to save himself from more abuse.  
  
"Good morning sleeping beauty." The intruder hissed, dragging the disoriented Van to his feet.  
  
"D..Dilandau?"  
  
"You sound surprised. Didn't they tell you I was arriving today?" He gave the boy a sadistic smirk, looking him over once before closing the distance between them. "And don't even think about fighting back. It wouldn't be to your advantage." Van grit his teeth, angry at his helplessness, he couldn't fight back, he'd just be overpowered. Dilandau grabbed the boys chin, tilting his face upwards to meet his gaze.  
  
"You look very nice Van, that kimono suites you well. It brings out your feminine side." He then began to laugh softly to himself, oblivious to the glare the boy was giving him. Van stayed silent, not trusting himself to utter any sane words right now besides threats of death and revenge. He knew that this would only bring punishment, something that he still feared from the taller boy in the back of his mind. "You don't wish to talk Van- sama? Fine then, I'm not one for wasting time." With that, the boy shoved the key into the wall, knocking the breath from his lungs. Before he had time to recover, the captain pinned his shoulders against the wall, grabbing the boy's mouth in a violent kiss, biting the boy's lower lip hard enough to draw blood. He drew one knee up to part the other's legs, high enough so that it seemed Van was sitting on the other's knee. He gasped into his enemies mouth, struggling against him in vain, trying to get away from his attacker. Dilandau ignored the boy's weak protests, moving one hand down to rub in between the young slave's legs, smirking at the growing hardness he found. Van closed his eyes tight, angry at himself, angry at his traitorous body that reacted to the other's touch against his will.  
  
"You lose Van. How does it feel to be utterly humiliated? This is the way I felt when you scarred my face, my beautiful face. But I've taken my revenge Van, something you will never have." He began laughing at the boy's expression of horror, bringing his other hand down to caress his chest. Van felt the hot tears of defeat form behind his eyelids, and then splash down his cheeks as he let out a soft sob. This only brought a grin to the captain's face, who leaned over to lick at one tear that lazily made it's way down his left cheek. "Don't cry Van, you'll need your energy. Believe me, you'll need your energy." The boy didn't respond, but tried to distract himself by thinking of the most un-erotic things. Like the emperor for an example. He mentally shuddered, that was just.. Gross. He was suddenly dragged back into reality as he felt something warm and wet encircle him. down there. He opened his eyes wide, to see Dilandau kneeling before him, and he let out a small, involuntary groan.  
  
"N..no.. Stop.." He could almost see the other smirking smugly at him, but, his mouth was quite full at the moment. Van shivered, gritting his teeth, determined not to make a sound. He leaned backwards into the wall, trying to think of anything but that mouth, but oh gods, that felt good. He moaned softly through gritted teeth, clawing at his own skin with his nails, writhing at the double sensations of pain and pleasure that bombarded his senses.  
  
"S..s..sto.p..s.to..p.. S..Ahhhhh" The warmth radiating from the boy's groin intensified, now climaxing into a burning white heat. The boy yelped as the pleasure engulfed him totally, making him oblivious to everything but the blinding mix of guilt and good. "I just swallowed for you, bitch." Dilandau smirked, leaning in to give the boy another kiss, letting him taste himself in his mouth. "Now, It's my turn."  
  
Van woke the next morning, sore, bleeding, and covered in various bodily fluids. He let out a shaky breath as memories of last night's events flooded his mind. He coaxed his aching muscles to move him out of bed, and into the bathing pool, his muscles relaxing in the warm water. After his bath, he felt one hundred percent better, so he clothed himself, and walked out of his room, and down to the main hall. As he rounded a corner, he was suddenly ran into by a figure obviously in a rush. . . .  
  
  
  
Suggestions, I know this story sucks major a$$ xD But ish funny.  
  
Suggestions, my imagination is too little u.u Also.I need an editor :D Because my writing's bad, and it needs finishing touches n.n I'm trying to be professional xD xD xD I'm insane n.n 


	7. Part 6

As Van rounded a corner, he was suddenly ran into by a figure obviously in a rush. . . .  
  
Van was flung back wards on the floor at the force of the impact, a twinkle of light on a blade catching his eye, before his own chocolate colored gaze met that of ice. He heard the other man hiss while lowering his sword, issuing the boy on the floor a bone chilling glare, and a kick to the ribs before making his quick, rather harsh exit down the hallway. The dazed boy lifted himself from the ground, shaking his head as if to clear his mind. "Who was that?" He wondered. "And were those.. scars?" He tossed his head back, running one hand through his tousled hair. It didn't matter. he made a mental note to return the hospitality shown to him next time he met the mysterious stranger.  
  
Dancing.  
  
Was one thing that Van was not good at. He stood in the middle of a swirling mass of colorful scarves, twirling bodies twisting and twining together around him to the music of instruments he couldn't recognize. He shifted nervously, feeling strangely out of place and exposed. He was wearing what seemed like a long scarf, coming from around his neck to make an x at his front, and tied in a knot behind his back. Loose silk pants hung low on his waist, and gold bracelets that seemed molded to his skin completed the outfit. Although slightly thin for his age, a lifetime of fighting had left Van with the body of a dancer; a sleek, smooth stomach, his body more lithe then muscular. Sadly, a lifetime of fighting hadn't left him the skills of one. Suddenly the music stopped, along with the dancing slaves, and they all turned towards a man with long silver hair pulled into a high pony tail, who's arms were folded across his chest. The man's silver colored glare-turned-gaze was currently focused on the very flustered Van.  
  
"Why. Aren't. You. Dancing?" The man's voice was cutting and harsh, such contrast to one whom was supposed to be teaching the graceful art of dance.  
  
"I .. I .. can't seem to get the hang of it sir." He looked down at his feet, painfully aware of the gazes of many, all focused on his back. The man starred at him, eyes narrowing into slits.  
  
"Everyone sit down except for Van." He commanded, and everyone sat, not wanting to attract wrath of the Dance Sensai. He snapped his fingers once, and the music started up again. "Now, Dance." Van closed his eyes tight, beginning to sway to the music, feeling foolish. "No, no, that's not dancing. What's wrong with you boy? Just imitate them." He motioned towards the other keys, sitting on the floor watching the flustered Van. The boy sighed, raising his arms above his head, his hips swaying from side to side as he tried to do his best imitation of the boy that had been dancing closet to him. He trailed one hand down his arm and down his chest, his eyes still closed and his lips parted slightly. He opened his eyes to meet the appreciative stare of the dance sensai, who nodded in approval.  
  
"Better, everyone up, now!" Van breathed out a sigh of relief, grateful that the piercing glare of his teacher wasn't on him anymore. The crowd of hushed, huddled bodies suddenly became a writhing mass of vibrant colors, moving in time with the music. Van looked up just in time to see a pair of deep blue eyes wink at him before he turned away, his cheeks turning the lightest shades of pink.  
  
"A long term what?!?" Van exclaimed, as Rao looked around the garden nervously. A few people turned to glance at the strange pair, but dismissed it immediately, it was none of their business.  
  
"It seems that you've caught the eye of someone with either large amount of money, or political status. or both. Many of the higher ups opt for the young and beautiful as their companions.and what better place to find such that fit that criteria then here? Instead of these one night stands, he'll be staying with you in your room, and you'll eat, sleep, and do.. other activities in each other's company." Van sat glaring at the grass, periodically plucking a green strand, twirling it between his fingers before throwing it back down to the earth.  
  
"So, is he old, deformed, why doesn't any woman, or man for that matter, want him?"  
  
"Well. Van, you hope for the old ones. Most don't require your services, they just like having a pretty thing to look at."  
  
"Oh great," Van said, scowling at the ground. "I'm going to be molested by some dirty old man, who can't get any on his own."  
  
"I didn't say he would be old. I was just saying it's a possibility. If it makes you feel better, if your master is 70 or older, he's going to die soon, right?"  
  
"Not soon enough." Van muttered, clawing at the neatly manicured grass. He caught Rao looking up at something in the distance before quickly excusing himself.  
  
"Master Van, if you would excuse me, I have.things that need attending to. I'll see you in the morning." Van nodded, turning around to see the cause of the page's abrupt exit. Seeing three figures approaching, he understood why.  
  
"Good day Van," Li said, looking down at the sitting boy.  
  
"Hello." Van replied, giving the other boy a sidelong glance, hoping he was just passing through.  
  
"It's been a while since we have last met, hasn't it?" Van nodded and bit his tongue, resisting the urge to replay with a "Not long enough." Being in the older boy's presence made him uneasy, being under his scrutinizing stare making his skin crawl. Maybe it was that air of superiority that hung around his group, especially around their leader. Maybe it was that aura of something less then natural emanating from the dark, long-haired boy that looked maybe 17. Whatever it was, Van didn't like it, and preferred to stay away from the trio. To his dismay, Li sat down on the grass across from him, as if he had sensed the boy's unease.  
  
"You may have noticed.The Palazzo is very different from other places."  
  
"Unless you call a whore house where slaves are kept against their wills, normal.." Van retorted, keeping his voice low.  
  
"..Besides the obvious," the other boy finished, looking strangely at the one facing him. "I don't suppose you've noticed anything unusual then, have you?"  
  
"Like what?" Van replied, looking at the ebony colored hair boy warily.  
  
"Like how things change.Hallways formerly leading to one room, suddenly leading to another. Boys with brown eyes, suddenly having blue ones the next day. Boys with fangs, and some with..wings." He gave Van a knowing look, smirking for all he was worth. Van intook a breath sharply, how did he know? Did he know at all, or was this some strange coincidence.  
  
"Actually, I made that all up." Li said with a laugh, noticing the other boy's deep concern. "All except for the wings.. I make a good actor don't I?" Van didn't say anything, he sat there, dangerously quiet, wondering what would happen next.  
  
"Wings you say."  
  
"Yes Van, wings. I'm sure you know much on the subject." He paused, letting that remark settle in. "A certain soldier that was once close to you just happened to blurt out your little secret to me, on purpose or not, I couldn't begin to tell you. All that matters now is that I know."  
  
"So, are you going to tell someone about them? Or are you expecting something from me to keep you silent?" Van wasn't sure what the effect of everyone knowing that he had wings would be, but he didn't want anyone to know.yet.  
  
"Nothing except this." He held up a small, round, pill, blue in color. "Swallow this, and I promise I won't tell anyone. Don't worry, it's non toxic. It won't kill you." Van eyed the pill, not trusting anything the other boy gave him.  
  
"What is it? Why do you want me to eat this?"  
  
"A test. I've had this for a while, and I want to see the effects of it for myself. For what it is, I'll let you find out for yourself. So, swallow or no?" Van glared at the other boy, furious at the fact that a mere pleasure slave was blackmailing him, but he had no choice. He didn't need something that would make him stand out, not in the environment he was in now. He nodded his head, grabbing the pill and swallowing it, waiting for it's effects to start kicking in. After a few minutes, nothing happened. Li shrugged, standing up again.  
  
"Ah, I guess the pill was a dud after all. Oh well, so long Van." With that he turned and left, followed by his entourage who had remained silent the whole time. Van failed to catch the smirk on the boy's face as he exited the area. Van meanwhile, let out a sigh of relief. He was half- afraid his eyes would turn yellow, or his hair, green. Looking around, he decided to go back to his quarters since no one else remained in the garden. Standing up, he noticed a strange tingling in his stomach, and immediately, the pill he had consumed earlier came to mind. He quickly began moving towards his room, no need to bother anyone with him convulsing on the ground, or throwing up his lunch. When he had reached about halfway to his room, the tingling escalated to a mildly burning heat, and the boy groaned, looking down to see. a small tent in his pants. Surprised, to say in the least, he looked frantically around to see if anyone had noticed. No one was left in the garden though, and the sun had begun to set. A few steps later, his legs had turned to jelly, and he fell to his knees on the ground. In a panic, he tried to crawl forwards, but he found that heat had become too strong to ignore. "W..what is this?" Van thought frantically, trying to focus on anything but that burning heat between his legs.  
  
"An aphrodisiac.." Someone murmured in the shadows, to soft for the painfully aroused boy on the floor to hear. Li smirked, watching the boy struggle, suppressing a chuckle that had begun to grow in his throat. He reached down to rub himself; he wouldn't interfere. At least not yet. Not when things were getting so good. Van's pants were now at his knees, one of his cheeks was pressed to the ground, his ass in the air. His hand was rubbing furiously between his legs, all concerns about anyone finding him were lost in his drug-induced lust.  
  
"Please.." he moaned to no one in particular, shuddering as he came into the palm of his own hand. The heat although, hadn't gotten any less. In fact, if anything it had steadily gotten stronger. Van whimpered, thrusting into his hand, trying to quell his burning desire. He was plunged into orgasmic bliss over and over, and still that heat, that insatiable lust, was not subdued. Hot tears rolled down the boy's face as he lay exhausted, yet painfully aroused in the grass, his skin, covered in a thin layer of sweat that shimmered in the moonlight. Li smirked, ready to pounce on his unsuspecting prey, when suddenly..  
  
"Van? What are you doing? Jeez, didn't know you were into that..Get a room." Li cursed the fair headed, green eyed boy now kneeling close to his victim. He backed away into the shadows, his eyes seeming to glowing in the darkness. "Van, seriously, are you okay? I'm going to take you to the infirmary.. Oh gods Van, what happened." All Van could do was shiver at the feeling of his pants being pulled up over hyper-sensitive flesh. Chris half carried, half dragged Van into the nearest building, and the garden was again left in peace, the pale moon shimmering over what remained of Van's disturbing experience.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Chris x Van, Shadow x Van, Li x Van, Dilandau x Van, Rao x Van . Which one should I continue . hmmm. 


	8. part 7

Part 8  
  
Notes: .;;; Thanks for all your reviews~ ^_^ I love getting those review notification emails ~ So review please~  
Van woke up the next day in the stark white, cleaning fluid smelling infirmary, with a splitting headache, and stomach pains. Dazed and confused, he looked around, not remembering why or how he got there in the first place. Something nagged him at the back of his mind, something he was supposed to remember, but couldn't draw it from the deep recesses of his mind. He shrugged it off as unimportant when the nurse entered his small, box-like, curtained off section of the large room. She smiled sweetly at him, if not sympathetically. "Good morning dearie, how are you feeling today?" Her sweet, middle aged face crinkled up when she smiled, and gave Van the impression of the loving mother-type person. What she was doing in a place like this was anyone's guess.  
  
"Fine, I guess.. Except for this headache." Van replied, shifting into a half-sitting position. The nurse handed him a strange, bitter smelling liquid, which he recoiled almost immediately from. At the woman's deep scowl, however, he grabbed the cup, downing its revolting contents with one gulp, making a face at its taste. "Ugh.that was." He stopped himself, seeing the sidelong glance coming from the formerly pleasant looking nurse, wondering how she could change so personalities so quickly. "Pfff..skitzo," he muttered under his breath, watching the nurse attend to the potted flowers on almost every surface of the infirmary, humming a cheerful tune all the while.  
  
As soon as he was released from the infirmary, he hurried down the hallway towards his room. "Meheheh, I'm free!" He cackled, hands forming claws in front of his face. He abruptly stopped, glancing up and around, hoping no one saw his fit of silliness. Continuing on his way, looking towards the floor instead of in front of him, he found himself slammed backwards at the impact with another figure. "Watch where you're.you." He hissed, snarling, baring his teeth slightly.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Van." The albino said, smirking at the boy seemingly glaring daggers into him.  
  
"What.what do you want?" He said, leaning against the wall for support, eyes never leaving his pale opponent. "If you're looking for an easy fuck.." he winced at his harsh words "you're not going to find it here."  
  
"My my Van, what language. And do you truly think sex is the only thing on my mind? I was merely bringing you these.. flowers." He motioned to a bouquet tucked under one arm, black roses dominating the morose arrangement. A crooked smile grew on his face, watching distrust mist over the boy's features. Dropping the bouquet, and swerving to press the boy against the wall in one fluid motion, his crooked smile evolved into a full- fledged grin. His two hands pressed up against the wall on either side of the boy's shoulders, his face mere millimeters away from the other's, as he spoke in a breathless voice, barely above a whisper. "Of course then. I was considering tying you up and screwing you against a wall after I had lulled you into a false sense of security." Defiant brown eyes met those of crimson; Dilandau was startled at the intensity of the others gaze, expecting a thrashing body and a few kicks instead. Van was quite surprised himself. I suppose I've gotten used to it. used to it? Since when was I used to it? He thought to himself, wondering at the same time why he was having an internal argument at a time like this. "So the little dragon's got a spine now." Dilandau chuckled breathlessly, easing himself off the prone boy, still pressed against the wall. "No matters, I'll come back later. it isn't any fun when they don't struggle." With that, he gave the boy a knowing smirk, before leaving the same way he had entered. Van waited until the other's footsteps faded before letting out a long withheld breath, smoothing his hair back with both hands.  
  
Kneeling in front of the lake fueled by an ever-moving, ever-flowing waterfall, Van gazed into the calm water near the bank of the pool. A very different person from when he had first came starred yearningly back up at him. He reached out as if to touch the perfect image of himself, only to disturb the smooth, mirror like surface of the water. Through the deafening sounds of the waterfall, he didn't hear the boy sneaking up behind him, until it was too late.  
  
"Oh Van, get over yourself." He heard someone chuckle behind him, feeling a pair of hands press up against his back before pushing him headfirst into the previously serene pond setting. Staying under for just a few moments, he emerged, sputtering and soaking wet. He glared towards the shore, where Li was standing, one hand on his hip, the other in his hair. "Oh Van, you should have seen your expression. Priceless." He drawled, looking over the sopping wet boy, a glimmer in his eye. "Oh lighten up Van, you can't take a joke? Don't give me that look." He walked to the lake's edge, stripping off his shirt and loose shorts, walking into the water, oblivious to the slight chill. He waded outwards to the flustered boy, his long hair fanning out behind him. He tugged at Van's own shirt, motioning towards the shore. "These will only weigh you down, take them off, and they'll be dry by the time we get out." He proceeded to untie the laces that held his shirt closed, glancing up every few seconds to smirk at the other boy's blushing face. Throwing it on the grass, he slipped his hands down to grasp the waistband of Van's pants, tilting his head sideways, waiting for the approving nod Van quickly gave. Slipping those off as well, he wrapped his arms around Van's neck, bringing their two bodies close together, wet, warm skin pressed up against wet, warm skin. "Now..tell me you don't want this Van." All Van could do was watch with wide eyes as the other boy brought his mouth against his own, kissing him deeply, hands traveling up and down his back. In the distance, a bee droned, it's wings shimmering in the bright daylight. Li pushed the limp, pliant boy up against the side of the lake, hands exploring the other's chest, a tweak here, a pinch there, and he smirked as the boy writhed beneath him. Van's legs automatically wrapped around the other's hips, bringing them closer together as he bit out a strangled moan. The dark boy's hand was now covering the space between Van's tightly closed thighs, and he was rubbing slowly, nipping at the boy's neck. It took Van a few minutes of agonizing torture before realizing the two boys weren't alone. By chance he had looked up during his seduction, and saw a figure leaning up against a tree, watching, crimson eyes focused intently on the pair in the lake. Van's breath caught in his throat, as he violently pushed Li away from him, sinking low into the water.  
  
"Dilandau!" He exclaimed, and the captain of the dragon slayers that figure was, smirking for all he was worth. His gaze roamed down from Van's own , and into the water, while the boy flushed brightly under the intense scrutiny he was receiving. Looking up breifly, he noticed that Dilandau wasn't wearing his usual red armor, but instead a loose tunic with comfortable, loose pants.  
  
"Of course." Van thought to himself. "He wouldn't wear his armor all the time."  
  
"Tch, Dilandau-sama. Ruining my fun." The forgotten Li remarked, sarcasm heavy in his voice.  
  
"It wasn't your fun to begin with." Dilandau countered smoothly. "And I suggest you run back to the Palazzo, boy. Go keep your master's bed warm." The boy sniffed, nursing his injured pride as he climbed from the lake, grabbing his cloths on his way out.  
  
"I'll see you later, Van." He said to the dazed boy still in the lake, while Dilandau seemed unfazed by the promise in his voice.  
  
"Now then, Van," Dilandau said, returning his attention to the young king in the lake, still gloriously nude. "Where were we?"  
  
"No where." Van muttered, making himself as small as possible.  
  
"Oh, I think we were right about..here." Dilandau slowly walked to the water's edge, a predatory gleam in his eye. He stripped his shirt on the way, showing off his figure, tamed by years of the fighting arts. Van couldn't help but watch, eyes flying to newly revealed skin before darting away ashamed. Dilandau paused at the waist band of his pants, drawing Van's full attention before sliding them down boyish hips, agonizingly slow, like some sort of deranged strip tease.  
  
"You like what you see?" Dilandau asked, voice dangerously low and husky. And how could Van deny it? Dilandau was as close to perfection as humanly possible, if not more. And he knew it, and he flaunted it. Kneeling down at the bank of the lake, he bend over slightly to capture Van's mouth in his own, landing a teasing, taunting kiss there that was designed to make the other yearn for more. When he straightened again, flesh that was not usually bared to the sunlight was revealed to the boy, and Dilandau seemed neither self-conscious, nor modest, but rather smug instead. "I'm still waiting for an answer, Lord Van." He put emphasis on the honorific mocking the boy king, who only starred back before quickly looking away. "Now now Van, it's nothing to be ashamed about. After all, I am beautiful." He laughed that high pitched laugh of his that caused Van to grit his teeth and turn around, a stinging insult burning on the tip of his tongue. But this proved to be a mistake, for as soon as he was facing the other boy again, the albino only grabbed him again into a searing kiss, filled with fiery heat and passion.  
  
"So what do you say, Van? I've always wanted to do it under water."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- So what do you think? Feedback? Flames? 


	9. woah, really short teaser So short

'How Van got into this situation, he did not know, but soon he found himself sitting across from Dilandau at some expensive restaurant, eating some uneconomical cuisine with god knows what in it. He looked down at the gray matter in his bowl, his left eye twitching spastically, before shifting his glare to the boy across from him. The tingling of bells reminded him of the thin, red-leather collar, studded with bells around his neck. A long leash led from a ring attached to his collar, down underneath his shirt and into his pants, where another ring was slipped around the tender flesh there. Dilandau held the other end of the leash, so that if he chose to tug, both organs would respond dually. Being the sadistic individual that he was, he chose to do this regularly, tormenting Van with quick jolts of pain/pleasure.  
  
"What's wrong Van? Lose your appetite? No matter, I was done anyway." The albino boy abruptly stood up, dragging the other with him, smirking 


End file.
